User talk:A vivid dreamer
Feel free to leave messages for me here; I will reply to your messages on your talk page Thank your for your addition... The problem you were having with html is because the server prefers wikitext, over html. here is a quick guide. Howto use wikitext (quick cheat sheet) your Ideas for this howto is also how we invision howtos to progress, so thanks again... ZyMOS 09:10, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :if you need any help with wikitext feel free to ask. ::Thanks, the cheat sheet is really helpful. The wikitext is much faster and more intuitive than html. --A vivid dreamer 09:32, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Thanks for additions to the site, if you have any questions feel free to ask. The site is still in its early stages so if you would like to join the discusion about how to improve the site, you can add ur thoughts here Talk:Main_Page. We are really interested it different opinions, and fresh ideas. Currently the circle of contibuters is fairly small, so new opinions really help. Anyways thanks for your additions, they looked really good. ZyMOS 06:20, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :Wellcome to Wikihowto. Indeed we are not many people, so with people who support the proposal to create Wikihowto. We are still debating the hole thing, so if you have any sugestions you are wellcome to express them in the Talk:Main_Page. moa3333 15:39, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :: Thanks Zymos and Moa333, i'll definitely get involved with discussing ideas on that page. This project is such a great idea. --A vivid dreamer 07:00, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Thank you for contributing to wikihowto :) Optimix 14:25, 17 May 2006 (UTC) danka ZyMOS 23:40, 20 May 2006 (UTC) :-) A vivid dreamer, thank you for your involving, and contributions. Inyuki 09:08, 30 May 2006 (UTC) * i added the following guides so u can add your veggy tips to... **Guide to growing fruits and vegetables **Guide to cooking and baking basics **Guide to cooking and baking recipes **Guide to keeping fruits and vegtables fresh *:ZyMOS 16:37, 15 July 2006 (UTC) Greetings from wikiHow founder Hi there, I'm Jack Herrick founder of wikiHow. I admire what you have started with the how-to wiki. Any chance you will be at wikiMania in Boston? If so, it would be great to meet up and chat about how to and wikis. You can leave a note on my wikiHow talk page at http://www.wikihow.com/User_talk:JackHerrick . I'm presenting a talk on wikiHow on Fri at 4 and would be happy to chat with you any time after that or on Thur, Sat, or Sunday. I'll be sending this same note to the other co-founders of the HowTo wiki. I hope I can meet with one of you. Best, JackHerrick 05:06, 3 August 2006 (UTC) =Object format= Can you use See Also: instead of Related Objects: this conforms with wikipedia's style. Also in objects if a table of contents apeares you can remove it by adding at the top of the page as its own line. :Thanks, ZyMOS 16:37, 24 August 2006 (UTC) ::I fixed, thanks for letting me know :::ZyMOS 08:17, 26 August 2006 (UTC) =a note= Hey where did you go, we miss u ZyMOS 03:08, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Goal for the year So i think its about time we make our site an official Wikimedia member, being part of the Wikipedia, Wikibooks, ... collective. I think it should be our goal to submit by the end of the year. I think we are close to being ready. If you want to help out, join the discussion here Forum:Becoming an official Wikimedia project. There are allot of things we need to work on. And we need to discuss how to proceed ZyMOS 08:25, 24 April 2008 (UTC) permission Dear vivid dreamer, I would like to use your images regarding "how to bind a book" for one of my issues for a childrens newspaper in hongkong. Would that be ok? Please email me at: kwongophelia@gmail.com. Thanks!